


Not A (Typical) First Date!

by amaronith



Series: My Valentine [2]
Category: CyberSix
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-18
Updated: 2010-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaronith/pseuds/amaronith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week after Valentine's Day, Julian runs into Jose again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A (Typical) First Date!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polaris](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Polaris).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Restricted Work] by [AOrvat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOrvat/pseuds/AOrvat). Log in to view. 



Julian had just finished his "work" for the day (today was card tricks and fortune telling, though he did pull a flower out of thin air for a pretty girl he had hoped to add to his list of "friends"), and was counting out the cash he had gotten. Just enough for a sandwich a cup of coffee. Maybe even two cups if they did free refills. He tucked the cash into his pockets and pushed away from the wall, about to walk down to the cafe when he was gripped by his hair and dragged into a dark alley. "Ow-!" Julian's shout was cut off as he was slammed into the brick wall, his right hand twisted up behind him and pinned to the center of his back. "What the hell?!"

"Hello again, street rat." Jose's voice purred from behind him.

"Really Jose," Julian growled out. "After all we've done together, the least you can do is remember my name."

"I don't believe we've ever been formally introduced."

"If you'd let me go, I'll _gladly_ introduce myself." Julian growled.

"I much prefer it this way, actually." Jose chuckled before yanking painfully on Julian's hair. "Your _name_, street rat?"

"My _name_ is _Julian_," He growled out. Really, how could such a scrawny bastard like Jose keep him pinned like this?

"Julian?" Jose murmured, and Julian didn't like the way he said his name, far too intimate for any situation, never mind that it was only a week ago that he had Jose's cock in his mouth. "It suits you."

"Thank you...?" Julian tried to get a look at Jose, but Jose forced his face harder against the brick wall. "Ow, damn it! Watch it!"

Jose released Julian's hair, though he still kept Julian's arm pinned. "I've done a little research about you, _Julian_." He murmured against Julian's ear, one hand working open Julian's pants, pushing them down to his knees. "You have an interesting client list."

"_They're not my clients_." Julian snarled. "They are my _friends_, and if you've hurt any of them, Jose, I swear to _God-_"

"Don't get so _dramatic_, Julian." Jose purred, and Julian fought the urge to slam his head back against his face. _Jose_ was telling _him_ not to get dramatic?! "Your little _friends_ are fine. I just wanted to know more about _you_. What I found was very interesting indeed." A dry finger pressed against Julian's entrance. "Like how you never let anyone touch you here."

Julian's hips bucked, jerking away from Jose's hand. "Don't-!"

"Why, are you _saving yourself_? Does it have to be _special_?"

"It certainly isn't going to be _dry_!" Julian snapped back at Jose. To be fair he never really _wanted_ anyone touching him there, but with Jose... he was half-hard already, just from the manhandling.

Jose chuckled again. "No, no, I'm not _that_ cruel. Unfortunately, I'll need both of my hands for this." Jose pressed against Julian, his trousers slightly rough against Julian's bare skin. "Can I trust you to behave if I let you go?" Jose's free hand gripped Julian's cock and began stroking it. Now that was just _unfair_.

Julian moaned, rocking into Jose's hand. "Y-yeah, sure..."

"Typical. So willing to agree to anything if you're going to get laid." Jose bit the back of Julian's neck, causing him to moan and press backward against Jose, both hands planting on the brick wall.

"Don't be a fucking tease, Jose." Julian had meant for it to come out as a snap, instead it was more of a plea, his fingers digging into the brick under his palms as Jose's hand moved torturously slow.

"No, that's your job." Jose murmured, biting Julian's ear as he opened his own pants and slid them down. "You're a slut and a tease."

"A tease is only someone who doesn't deliver what they promised, Jose." Julian panted. "From what I remember, I delivered rather well."

Jose pressed a surprisingly slick finger inside Julian, who gasped and jerked again. "I suppose that's true. Your mouth is one of your best features when you're not talking."

"You sweet talker y-AAAAH!" Julian gasped, eyes going wide as Jose curled his finger inside him.

"You should be quieter, Julian," Jose purred next to his ear as he pressed another finger inside him. "Or people will hear you and come looking, and I don't want to have to kill them all because they caught us with our pants down." Julian clapped his hand over his mouth and whimpered, pressing back onto Jose's hand. "Better." Jose murmured against Julian's ear, removing his fingers. Julian felt Jose's cock press against him, then press in, and he bit back a cry. He couldn't stop the whimper, though. Jose groaned, his fingers digging into Julian's hips as he pressed all the way inside. "_Mine_." Jose growled against Julian's ear.

Then he started moving.

Julian couldn't stop himself – he pressed back into Jose's movements. "Jose..."

Jose chuckled darkly. "Like it, do you? Slut."

Julian gasped as Jose thrust roughly into him again, though he glared over his shoulder at the smaller teen. "You're much more attractive when you're not talking."

"Same could be said of you." Jose grinned, continuing his rough thrusts. "So stop talking."

Julian gasped as the next thrust hit something inside him that made him see stars. "Oh God, _there_!"

Jose chuckled. "I suppose that is acceptable." He adjusted the angle of his thrusts and pounded into Julian, a fierce, smug grin stretching across his face as Julian's teeth clamped down on his fist to muffle his cries before he came _hard_. Jose's grip around his chest was the only thing that kept him from collapsing to his knees as the smaller teen thrust into him, once, twice and again before coming hard himself with a low growl.

Julian shivered as Jose pulled out, legs shaking as he stood up straight and fixed his pants. "You-"

Jose's clothing was already adjusted, perfect and neat and orderly as though he hadn't just been fucking in a dark, dirty alley somewhere. "I'll see you around, Julian."

Julian blinked at Jose's back. "Um. Okay...?"

Jose flashed him a smug, triumphant look over his shoulder before he walked out of the alley, calm as you please, leaving Julian to gape after him.

Just what the _hell_ had he gotten himself into?


End file.
